


Light

by Jathis



Category: Beauty and the Beast (2017)
Genre: Candles, Family, Fluff, Genderfluid Character, Hanukkah, M/M, Menorah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-26 19:07:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21773575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: Lefou and Stanley light the eighth candle
Relationships: LeFou & Stanley (Disney: Beauty and the Beast), LeFou/Stanley (Disney: Beauty and the Beast)
Kudos: 2





	Light

“I wish my maman was able to tell me more about her people. It almost feels dishonest to be lighting these candles.”

Stanley turned their head to look at Lefou. Their daughter was sitting in their lap, staring at the lit candles with wide eyes. Stanley had to keep their arms around her to stop her from trying to touch the flames at the tips of the candles. They watched as Lefou bit his bottom lip, hesitating as he held the main candle in his hand. “I’m sure she’s proud of you,” they gently said.

Lefou blinked and looked at Stanley. “You think so?”

Stanley smiled and nodded, “I do,” they said.

He looked back at the menorah, clearing his throat before lighting the last candle, setting the main one back into place. “I asked Belle about trying to find any books or anything,” he confessed.

“What did she say?”

“She said she would do her best to find any. A lot of...of book burnings and attacks tend to make it hard to get information on my mother’s people properly and she doesn’t want to get anything that was ripped out of a Jewish families hands either.”

Stanley patted Lefou’s arm. “My maman deals with ignorant people too,” they said.

“Oui, but mine was able to hide it,” Lefou said. He winced a little as he shook his head, “your maman didn’t have that luxury.”

“I wouldn’t say having to hide who you are is much of a luxury. It didn’t do anything for us, did it?” Stanley asked with a raised eyebrow.

“I suppose not,” Lefou confessed.

“Assez feu…” Jeanne-Marie whispered.

They both laughed softly at her words, looking down at her in fondness.

“Oui, they are beautiful, aren't they?” Lefou asked her. He accepted her from Stanley, hugging her close.

The small family sat together at the table, watching the way the flames danced and burned merrily.


End file.
